The Letter
by xXMoonyeenXx
Summary: Ange finds something Bren wrote, will she keep it to herself? Not a great summary but oh well BB all the way. Upped rating for language. Slight spoilers for Season3 episode 8.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I still don't own them, but it's nearly Christmas so maybe I'll get lucky.

She had been sat at her computer for the past three hours trying to write a new chapter for her book. With her editor breathing down her neck she wanted to get one done by the end of the week so she could be left alone. However in three hours she had achieved nothing, except a letter.

Giving it up as a lost cause, at least for the night, Dr Temperance Brennan got up from her uncomfortable chair and moved to her sofa, leaving her computer switched on, and the last thing she was working on still on screen. Staying late at work had not been on her agenda, at least not tonight, but she had lost track of time. Settling herself into a semi comfortable position, Bren promptly fell asleep.

At half 7 the following morning, Angela Montenegro strolled into the Jeffersonian with every intention of beating her best friend Tempe to work. Walking to Brennan's office Ange was not really surprised to find Bren asleep on her sofa again. Sighing she opened the door, with every intention of waking the sleeping doctor; however upon seeing her computer still running and knowing she was working on her new book Angela became intrigued.

'_I wonder if I'll have time to read it before she wakes.'_ Ange thought to herself, before deciding she would. Casually walking over to the computer, but wanting to run all the way she sat in the empty computer chair and began reading, what was not a chapter of the good doctor's new book, but something even better.

_Dear Booth,_

_I am supposed to be writing a new chapter for my book, but it seems that until I have written this I will be unable to concentrate and get it done. So this is coming first, yes something personal is coming before work shocking I know._

_I do not really know what to write, so I will start with this. There are two sides to me, there is the side that everyone sees, the one I allow everyone to see, and then there's the other side of me, the side no-one knows about, the side I keep hidden because I see it as weak._

_You all see the strong confident woman, a woman who does everything she wants to do without thought for anyone else; the woman who states at every possible moment that she doesn't need anyone's help, let alone that of an alpha male. You see a person who doesn't allow herself to love because for her love leads to pain and abandonment._

_The person I keep hidden is the real me so to speak, I want you to see that person. I want you to know that I do need you and all the help you offer me. All the times you have been hurt have scared me more than anything, when you were blown up by my fridge, I was afraid that just when I started to care for you and trust you, you would be ripped from my life. When you came and rescued me from Kenton, I felt a relief beyond measure; you were the only person I wanted to see. It was the same with the Gravedigger, although by then I had accepted that I cared about you, I just never knew how much._

_I locked away my heart, but you just set it free, I never let anyone get close, Sully was the last person to get close but I never cared for him the way I care for you. It was because of how you had opened me that I felt able to take a chance with Sully, but my heart was never in it. I couldn't bring myself to leave with him because above all else it would have meant leaving you. I suppose the emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be, came flooding to the forefront because of your influence, and I have come to realise that they will not hold me back but make me stronger._

_There is something you should know I have been approached many times to teach in Montreal but I turned them all down, The real reason why Zach was asked to go to Iraq is because I refused, please do not tell him though. He is very good but he was only asked because I recommended him, I told the president that I couldn't go because there was something here in DC that needed my continuing presence._

_In case you have not guessed already that thing is you. I am sick of this little song and dance as Angela keeps calling it, that we keep doing. I want to be with you because I know you will never hurt or leave me of your own accord. When you drew that annoying metaphorical line after everything with Cam, I felt as though my whole world had come crashing down. I couldn't let you see that though, so I played it down until I was alone then I broke down (I think that's correct, that's how Ange uses it anyway)._

_Anyway I'm going to sleep now, I know you will never read this but maybe by putting how I feel in writing I will be able to do write my chapter. I really wish I had the courage to send this to you or to tell you how I feel; if I did I would ask you to give me a chance to show you how much I care, to give us a chance to make it work. If I could say this to you, I would tell you that I am absolutely, completely, irrationally in love with you and have been for so long._

_Love Always,_

_Your Bones xx_

Angela finished reading just as Tempe began stirring on the sofa, saving a copy quickly to the USB drive attached to her keys she moved and stood at the bottom of the couch.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Ange said with a smile which she couldn't remove after reading the letter.

"Hey Ange, what time is it?" came the sleepy reply.

"Quarter to 8, did u stay all night again?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get much work done." Brennan said sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

Standing Bren began to move towards her computer with every intention of deleting what she had been working on, before Angela could read it. Instead of deleting the letter however she saved it and shut down her computer.

"I'm going to the decontamination room, for a shower if anyone asks." Bren said distractedly, walking round her office collecting spare clothing.

"Ok babe, well I'm gonna be in my office if you need me for anything." Ange replied walking off towards her office.

Once she was alone she inserted the USB drive into her computer, and pulled up the letter. Opening her internet browser she wrote an email, which consisted of only five words: _**You Need to Read This**_. Sending the email she smiled thinking to herself that today was going to be a good day.

**A.N. **I am supposed to be asleep, because I have Uni at 9 and have to leave at 5 to get there, damn trains. Anyhow I couldn't sleep, so I wrote instead, and after the activity for the last one why not. I don't feel this is as good, but bear in mind it was written with a sleep deprived mind so...

Depending on how this goes it may become a multi chap, so who wants to know who Ange emailed then?


	2. Action Taken

**Disclaimer:** Look still not mine because not mine unfortunately, but they will be one day insert evil genius laugh

**A/N:** Well I was a little shall we say a little overwhelmed by the response to this story, and can I say y'all have been great, really feeding my creativity.

So another sleepless night has hit upon me, and my sleep deprived mind, which I think is almost as good my well rested one decided I was to write this.

Some of you may not be happy I made ya wait for this chapter but I hope it was worth it. Probably only one or two more chapters, but they will be good.

Oh and episode 7 rocks, who saw those two moving slowly closer together, or was that just me?

Now all that is out of the way, on with the show so to speak….

**Action Taken.**

_**What do I NEED to read?**_ Came the swift reply.

_**Just come to my office and I'll show you.**_

_**Just email it me Ange.**_ Ange laughed guiltily there was no way she was sending this in an email, not now not ever.

Still laughing she finally hit the reply button _**No just come and you can read it.**_

_**Argh…Fine I'll be there in 20 minutes, and this had **__**BETTER**__** be good!!!**_ She now knew he was mad, no beyond mad pissed but that would all change once he read the letter.

**_It is better than good believe me_** With that final message she signed off and settled in to sketch until he arrived at her office. 

15 minutes later he strolled into the Jeffersonian, after driving like a maniac from his house, hoping whatever it was Angela wanted him to read was good, because if it wasn't he was going to freak out.

Ignoring everyone that waved or spoke to him, he made his way straight to Angela's office, stopping at the door to ensure she was in there before he walked in. Without bothering to knock, he barged through the door causing it to bang when it hit a chair behind it.

"You scared me." Ange said trying to get her breathing back under control after the shock of seeing him stood at her door already.

"Hey yourself."

"Oh sorry…hey Booth, how is everything?" Ange asked a slight smile in place.

"Not good, Rebecca has said I can't have Parker this weekend because her and Drew are taking him to see her parents, but other than that I am fan-fucking-tastic." Booth stated, some what angrily.

"Well…I am truly sorry that you don't get to see Parker this weekend, but I think I might know something which will cheer you up."

"What would that be then?"

Getting up from her chair and motioning for Booth to take her seat, she pulled up what it was she wanted him to read, "This…"

Leaving Booth alone in her office to read the letter, Ange went out to find Jack, and inform him of what she had done.

"Hey babe." Jack acknowledged when she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey you…guess what I have done." She said almost jumping at the brilliance of her plan.

"I dunno, just a shot in the dark, come up with another idea to get Dr B and Booth together?" He replied turning in her arms to look in her eyes.

"Now how would you know that?" Angela exclaimed feigning shock that Jack knew her so well.

"I just know you, so tell me what the plan is this time?"

"Well, when I went into Bren's office earlier she was asleep, and well she had left her computer on. Well you know I'm just so damn inquisitive…"

"I'd say nosy myself" Jack interrupted under his breath, unfortunately for him the slap upside the head confirmed his fear that Ange had heard him.

"I am not nosy anyway…she had written a letter to a certain FBI agent, so I placed a copy on my USB drive and he is currently reading it in my office." She finished triumphantly.

Jack slightly shocked stepped away from his fiancée "I can't believe you would do that, Brennan is going to kill you when she finds out, you do realise this don't you."

"She won't she never has to know."

"Angie, she's not stupid, she is going to realise something is up when Booth walks up to her and kisses her."

"He wouldn't do that, not if he values his life anyway." Ange replied suddenly worried that Bren would find out and hate her.

"Well we are just going to have to wait and find out, here he comes now." Jack replied looking over at the agent leaving Angela's office, carrying a piece of paper and looking ever so slightly confused.

"I'm going to go hide in my office, if Bren looks calm when she asks for me send her over, if not then I left."

"Ok, I hope this goes as well as you are thinking it will." With a swift kiss Angela ran off towards her office.

_Meanwhile outside Brennan's Office._

_Stop being a wuss and just go in and ask her about the letter, you never took it Ange did, all you did was read it._ Booth told himself in his head; it didn't help though he still felt that he had betrayed her trust.

Putting his hand on the handle he pushed the door openand found the object of his desires sat working furiously on what he knew to be her new book. He took 5 minutes to just stand and watch her work before making it known to her that he was there.

"Hey Bones, can I come in?" He asked somewhat tentatively.

Looking up from her computer screen she flashed him a brief but honest smile that told him she was happy to see him, "Yeah sure but since when do you ask?" she asked holding back the smile.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he settled himself on her couch.

"How come you locked the door?" Tempe asked confused.

"I don't want to be interrupted while we discuss this." Booth said waving the paper around in front of her.

"May I ask what this is?" Brennan asked walking over to join Booth on the couch.

"Read it for yourself" Booth said handing it to Brennan as she sat down.

"Oh My God where did you get this?" Brennan asked, her fight and flight instinct kicking in, but overridden by the anger she felt at having her private thoughts invaded and being given to the one person she never wanted to read them.

"Erm…I'm not going to say because I don't want to have to arrest you for murder." Booth replied slightly scared by the calm Brennan he was faced with.

"Too late I already know!" She said through clenched teeth, and rising from her seat she moved to the door, unlocking it. Before she opened it however she turned and smiled at Booth, "wait here please, we still have to talk."

"I'll wait however long it takes." Throwing her his charm smile so that she knew he was serious.

Ripping open her office door, Temperance Brennan bellowed at the top of her lungs "ANGELA MONTENEGRO, GET OUT HERE NOW!"

_**A.N 2: **I really do apologise for the amount of time it took me to post, I did have it written on Thursday ready to post, but due to work and university I have only just gotten around to it, so please forgive me, I will hopefully have the next chapter up before next Tuesday hehe._


	3. Conversation with Angela

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to keep doing this, because I still don't own them. I have asked for Booth for christmas though so fingers crossed.

**A/N:** First, I absolutely cannot wait for Tuesday's episode of Bones, even though I won't watch it until Wednesday, but still, yay for the long awaited kiss!! So this is the latest chapter, the next one will be up sooner I hope you enjoy it. I love everyone who takes the time to review, and for those of you who don't, well I hope you are enjoying my story. I owe a special thanks to dl4ever for the inspiration for this chapter, and I hope you like what I did. Oh there will only be one more chapter, which will have what we all want.

**3. Conversation with Angela.**

Jack turned at the sound of Brennan shouting for his fiancée, upon seeing the look on his bosses' face he ran from his station on the platform where he was reanalysing some of the bomb fragments from the Gormagon case hoping to find something which was missed in the first analysis. Jumping down the steps to the platform, he skidded to a halt in front of Brennan.

"Hey Dr B, what's with the shouting?" he asked, deciding it was safer to act as though he knew nothing.

"Don't you 'hey Dr B me' I know that you knew what Angela did, and I shall be having words with her! So is she in her office?" Brennan asked through clenched teeth.

"Ok, so I knew but I'm not telling you where she is unless you calm down, it'll only make things a million times worse if you go in pissed at her." Jack explained reasonably.

"Look Hodgins, I am NOT in the mood for this, so just answer me is she in her office?"

"No, she…err…went home…she…err…didn't want to be around when you realised what she had done." Jack replied hating that he was too nervous to lie convincingly to his boss.

"So she's in her office then?" Tempe asked with forced calmness.

Resigned to the fact that she would never believe his lies he answered "yeah she is, but please Dr B hear her out, she had her reasons, oh and please don't kill my fiancée."

"Thanks Jack and don't worry I won't kill her, cause her some physical pain maybe, but she will be alive to tell the tale." With a nod and a slight smile Brennan walked off towards Angela's office.

Arriving outside, Brennan took 5 deep breaths to calm herself, before trying the handle on the door, knowing Angela never locked it, unless well something was going on that Angela didn't want anyone to see. Finding the door locked, Tempe sighed loudly and raised her hand to knock. After trying for 5 minutes to get an answer Bren decided to shout to Angela through her office door.

"Ange let me in. I promise not to kill you, just let me in."

_Inside Angela's Office_

Angela sat on her couch nervously chewing her nails, deciding if she should open the door to her extremely angry best friend. After 5 minutes of persistent knocking, Tempe's voice came through the door; Ange knew she was getting more and more pissed with having to stand outside. Knowing what was coming Angela decided it would be safer to get it over with as soon as, otherwise Tempe would just let it stew and have her another day. At least now she might be able to get her to understand why she did it. So with her mind made up, she pushed herself up from her position on her couch and walked over to her door.

Bracing herself for the onslaught that was to come, Ange opened her door to view an extremely pissed off Temperance Brennan.

"Hey Sweetie"

"We need to talk NOW!!!!" Bren said shouting the last word.

"Ummm…ok come in" Ange said suddenly nervous, moving out of the way so Brennan could enter her office. Once she was in Ange shut the door, hoping people knew better than to interrupt.

When she turned round, Angela came nose to nose with Brennan who had stood directly behind her, taking a step back she took a deep breath and started the conversation she knew may end her friendship.

"Bren, I am so sorry."

"Ange, I don't care how sorry you are, you betrayed my trust, violated my personal space; hell you just plain disrespected me!" Brennan said in a voice of forced calm, which Ange found more unnerving than outright shouting.

"I didn't know you would feel like that, if I did I would never have done it, please forgive me." Ange was close to tears now thinking she had lost the best friend she had ever had.

"You know me better than everyone except Booth; you should have known how I would feel. You shouldn't have read it and you should have NEVER given it Booth to read. I could have forgiven it if you had read it, but giving it to him, I'm not sure I can Ange." Bren replied in the same voice of forced calm.

"I love you Bren, I only ever wanted you to be as happy as I am with Jack. I know Booth would make you that happy if only you could tell him how you felt. Now though it has all backfired and you probably hate me, which I wouldn't blame you for." Angela was openly crying now, not ashamed of the tears streaming down her face.

"Angie, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, I am just really hurt that you betrayed me like you did. Come and sit down." Bren grabbed Ange and pulled her over to her couch and they sat side by side in silence waiting for Angela's tears to subside.

Once they had, Ange pulled Temperance into a hug, whispering as she did "so you really don't hate me?"

Pulling out of the hug, Bren looked Angela in the eye and for once didn't hold back what she wanted to say.

"Of course I don't, like I said before I could never hate you, but I am upset that you did what you did. I don't want to lose you because your friendship is one of the constant things in my life. But there was a reason I didn't want Booth reading that letter and if you had thought for even a second you would have realised it."

"So why didn't you want Booth to read it then?" Ange asked already knowing the answer but wanting it to be confirmed by her friend.

"I couldn't bear to lose you it would hurt like hell. However if I lost Booth I think it would destroy me, even though that is completely illogical. It's just he is now sat in my office waiting for us to talk, and I have no idea what to say. He knows how I feel, what if he is going to tell me that he doesn't feel the same way, or that he only thinks of me as his partner and friend. I'm not good with emotions but I really want…heck I don't even know what I want." Brennan gave up with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sweetie, look at me, I want you to really hear what I am going to say." Ange said soothingly.

"Ange I can hear perfectly well, so the likelihood of me not hearing what you have to say is zero. So I don't see how looking at you is going to change how well I hear what you have to say." Bren replied clinically turning to face her friend anyway.

With a sigh Ange continued with a hint of amusement at her best friend. "Bren, Tempe, Booth loves you. No he hasn't ever told anyone but I just know."

"Love is illogical; it's just the release of chemicals towards an individual we believe to be pleasing to look at, among other things."

"Ok, so love can't be measured in a lab, but it is no less logical than you telling me the age, sex and height from a femur. It is real, and Booth does love you, he has proved it often enough, just think of all the times he has saved you both physically and emotionally."

"Ok, so I guess that could be classed as proof that Booth cares about me, but not that he loves me."

"Sweetie, I love you I do but sometime you are such hard work. Just go and have your conversation with Booth, and ask him how he feels, he would never lie to you about something as important as that." Ange said resignedly, standing up she pulled Brennan up off the couch, and gently pushed her towards the door.

"Go get your FBI Stud Muffin, just tell him how your really feel, you might be surprised." With a smile Ange opened the door for Brennan to leave.

Bren began to walk out the office when she suddenly turned around and hugged Angela tightly, releasing her before she said seriously "Thanks Ange, if this works out then you are the best, if not then you had better hide somewhere better than your office." Leaving it at that Brennan walked across the lab, smiling at Jack as she passed telling him "Ange is fine, no physical harm caused though I think she will be less anxious to meddle from now on."

Jack shook his head as Brennan stopped in front of her office, and ran over to Angela and gave her a big hug before dragging her back into her office and locking the door.

Brennan had stopped dead in front of her office door, and took a deep breath which left her slightly light headed before she reached out and opened the door.

When Booth heard the door open he stood from his position behind Brennan's desk and walked around to stand in front of it. She had entered and locked the door all the while keeping her back to him. Turning around she met all his eyes and all she could say was "so we really have to talk."

His reply was just as short "Yeah we really do."


	4. Conversation with Booth

**Disclaimer:** As on the previous chapters I still don't own them but do so enjoy playing with them, lol‼

**A/N:** I know I made you all wait a ridiculously long time for this chapter, but well I had loads of other stuff to do‼ But here it is, the final chapter, I hope you all enjoy. There are some parts I'm happy with, and others I'm not happy with. But I thought it best not to keep you all waiting much longer! I shall be starting work on a new story very shortly, and I may require a beta reader, so if anyone is interested do let me know. Now enjoy the last part of this story.

Chapter 4 – Conversation with Booth.

10 minutes later and these were the only words which had been spoken between the partners, as well as the fact that neither one of them had moved from their respective positions. Just when the silence was becoming too much to bear, Brennan decided to break it, and looking anywhere but at Booth she stated, "I don't know what to say, Booth I'm not good at this, I'm lost as too where to start."

"Well can we at least sit down first, we might as well be comfortable, because the way this is going we are going to be in here all day!" Booth said flashing a smile at Brennan.

Moving to sit on her sofa at the end furthest from where Booth was stood, Bren asked "are you taking the piss?"

"Would I ever take the piss out of you Bones?" Booth asked feigning hurt.

"Yes you would!" Stated Bones as Booth sat on the sofa at the opposite end.

"Ok so maybe I would, but I promise not to do it during this conversation." Booth said earnestly.

"Thank you, but I still don't know where to start."

"Well let's start at the beginning that's usually a good place."

"Yeah, but with us was there ever a real beginning, we just seem to have I don't know…"

"So let's start with this letter you wrote!" Booth stated waving said letter in front of Brennan's face.

"You were never supposed to read that, Angela should never have given it you to read!" Bren said forcefully, snatching the letter out of his hand.

"Would you have ever told me how you felt yourself; if she hadn't interfered would you have given me this letter to read? Oh and it's rude to snatch darling." Booth replied, not noticing the term of endearment that slipped of his tongue.

"Well no, I probably wouldn't. Booth you know me I can't do relationships. I don't do relationships, all that relying on another person, I just can't do it." Bren stated, downheartedly avoiding looking at Booth, and ignoring the 'darling' which had slipped out.

"What are you so scared of? Sometimes it's good to rely on another person; it means we have to be less strong."

"But my strength is one of the only things I have, along with my science and writing."

"Sure Bones, you have all that. But you have so much more, don't you see that?"

"No, Booth. I see someone that can't love, someone who pushes everyone away when they get too close. I mean come on how many women do you know who have a father and mother who used to be bank robbers, who was abandoned at the age of 15 by her whole family? Please if you know anyone else then tell me!"

"No I don't know anyone else who has had the same life as you. And you know what I wouldn't change anything about you. If all you see is what you have stated then you must be blind, because I can see so much more!" Booth stated, jumping up suddenly finding himself restless.

Watching Booth pace about her office, Brennan tried to get her head around what he had said. After a few minutes of watching him, Brennan stood walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, stilling his pacing. For the first time since their conversation began Brennan looked deep into her partner's eyes, and asked honestly "what do you see that I don't?"

Looking down at where Bren's hand was still resting on his arm, placing his hand on top of hers, he thought about his answer before stating it. Returning his gaze to her eyes he eventually said, "I see the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, sexy women I have ever met. Yes you have issues, but so does everyone, take me I'm an ex-ranger, with a gambling problem."

"But you are still the best person I know!" Brennan stated pointedly.

"So can you believe that I see the good as well as the bad in you, just like you do with me?"

"Yes, but I still don't know if I can be in a relationship ever. I mean, Ange told me that if I came in here and told you how I felt you would tell me you felt the same, but that hasn't happened."

"Bone's it has, I feel as insecure and scared as you. I wish now I had never drawn that damn line, it has become the bane of my life!"

"Booth the line was metaphorical, it's not real!"

"Oh very funny Bones, take the piss out of me!" Booth said with mirth in his voice.

"I'm not taking the piss, just stating a point." Bren stated.

"I know the lines not real Bones" Booth said, removing both their hands from his arm, letting them fall to their sides.

"But it's not something we can cross lightly, is it?" Brennan asked resignedly.

"No, but that doesn't mean to say we can't, we just have to take it slow. How do you feel about me?"

"Booth you already know, you read my letter."

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it, it's the only way you will hear me say how I feel about you, and I know above all else, that not knowing how I feel is killing you!"

_How does he know me so well? I want to say it, I want to know how he feels about me, but I'm just so scared._ Brennan thought to herself, before she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Booth…Seeley…I don't know how to say it, I'm scared, petrified even that you don't feel the same. I can't put my heart on the line to have it shattered. I know my fears can't be put to rest until I say it, and by never knowing what love can feel like I will never be alive, just existing. Help me please."

Grabbing hold of both of Brennan's hands, Booth pulled her over to sit on her sofa, and sat down himself, close enough that he could smell her perfume. "Temperance just tell me, I already know, I just want to hear it."

Taking a few deep breathes before she spoke; Tempe tried to form the words she was going to say in her head. "Seeley, I…I…I…I love you. Every time I was with someone else I would be thinking of you, I didn't realise I was in love until Sully wanted e to leave with him."

Moving to sit on the table in front of her, Booth grabbed hold of both her hands, and began rubbing circles over the back of her hands with his thumbs. He swallowed deeply before speaking his next words. "Temperance, every time I was with Cam, Rebecca or Tessa you were all I thought of, I have loved you since I rescued you from Kenton. I love you more than anything, and I promise never to leave you willingly." Once he had finished he looked up and saw the tears which had welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall, "are you ok?"

"No…yes…I don't know. I'm happy because of you, but I am not completely happy yet, but I think I know a way I could be" She said, looking up at Booth through her lashes smiling seductively.

"Oh and what way could that be?" Booth asked, smiling knowingly because he had twigged straight away.

"By this!" Brennan said before grabbing Booth by the lapels of his suit jacket, and pulling his lips towards hers. After stopping an inch from her mouth, she asked "are you sure you're ready?"

Feeling her lips graze his, and her breathe over them as she spoke was enough to melt away any resolve which he may have held somewhere inside him. Instead of giving her a vocal answer, he crashed his lips down onto hers. Within seconds she was running the tip of her tongue along his lips, hoping to gain entrance. With a slight moan, Booth opened his mouth to her, allowing her to move her tongue inside, and begin the age old battle for dominance. After what felt like a lifetime, the both came up for air, looking at each other they both had goofy smiles on their faces.

"So that was…" Bren began.

"Amazing" Booth finished.

"Yeah" Bren said before grabbing Booths hands and pulling him over to the sofa next to her. Once he had sat down, she reached over and grabbed his jacket, pulling him down on top of her. "I think I might become addicted to you." She stated before reaching one of her hands behind his head and pulling his lips down to meet hers. This kiss was full of just as much passion as the first, but was less fierce, more sweet and sensual.

"The feeling is definitely mutual!" Booth said when they broke for air, before crashing his lips down onto hers again. After 10 minutes of this, Tempe decided it might be a good idea to go and speak to Ange just to clear the air completely.

"That's a good idea, do you want me to wait here, or come with?" Booth asked.

"I've got an idea; just hold on for one second." Bren said, before she jumped up from the sofa, dropped a quick kiss onto Booth's luscious lips, and moved to her office door. Unlocking it and opening it so it was ajar, Brennan moved back to the sofa where Booth sat. "And now we wait."

"Ahh but what can we do whilst we wait?"

"Well we could, work on the notes for the case, or we could just continue doing this…" she said before throwing both her arms around Booth's neck and moving so that she was straddling him. Lowering her lips to his, Booth's hands went instantly to Brennan's waist, to hold her in place. Running her hands under his suit jacket, Tempe moved her hands up and across the defined muscles that made up his chest, and proceeded to slide her hands down his arms, removing his jacket at the same time. Before it could be taken any further however there was a squeal, and they both turned breaking their kiss, to see Angela staring at them wide eyed.

"I knew I was right, I knew you two loved each other!" she stated.

Removing herself from Booth's lap, Bren walked over to her best friend and hugged her tightly. Breaking the hug Bren said "Thank you Angie, you are the best friend I could ask for, and without you well I certainly would not have been caught in such a situation."

"OMG, you set that up so I would see didn't you?" Ange asked, slightly shocked.

"Why of course, I had to get my own back somehow didn't I?" Brennan asked with all innocence, moving back to sit next to Booth, letting her head fall onto his shoulder, as his arm went around her shoulders.

"Aww you guys are soooo cute, I'm going to go now and get Jack to take me out to lunch. Maybe you should do the same." She said staring pointedly at Booth.

"Thank you Angie, I mean it without you we may have been in the dark forever." Booth said sincerely.

"It's ok, really. I want you two to be happy and I know you will together!" Ange said, turning to leave, walking towards the door, she turned to look over her shoulders, smiled and waved goodbye to her two friends.

"Well that was fun!" Brennan said.

"Yeah it really was."

"Hey anyway I saw you walk into the lab earlier, and you looked pissed off, what's wrong?" Tempe asked him rubbing her hand over his chest.

"I was pissed because Rebecca won't let me see Parker this weekend, but I'm not pissed anymore. I think I may be one of the happiest men I know." He replied sincerely, rubbing Bren's shoulder.

"I'm glad, because I'm happy too!" Brennan stated turning to give Booth a kiss.


End file.
